<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine by WalaLang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400776">Imagine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang'>WalaLang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, F/M, Like really how?, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, RPF, Unreliable Narrator, already posted this on tumblr, can I use tag as a warning?, how do you tag?, i'm a terrible writer, snippets only (cause I can't write chapters cause Im lazy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have read a beautiful fic about Jaskier being transported in our world in tumblr, so I kinda have this idea about our favorite man Joey Batey being transported in ‘the witcher netflix’ world and mixing some Harry Potter essence (cause why not?)</p><p>Edit: this is the link of the said fic (this is a beauty)<br/>https://diamondcamefromhell.tumblr.com/post/190407294794/timeless-love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/ Jaskier/ Yennefer, Geralt/ Joey/ Yennefer, Jaskier | Dandelion/ Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Joey Batey/ Geralt of Rivia, Joey Batey/ Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written any fic before, these ideas are just flowing in my mind and I just want to write it down before it explodes. And I just want to contribute at least a tiny bit for this fandom. This will also be my first post here.<br/>I'm apologizing for any error that you will see, English is not my first language and I'm just depending on grammarly at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine the butterfly-effect that Joey will create if he was ever transported in the world of 'Witcher Netflix', from being knowledgable to all that is going to happen and being a not-so-defenseless-bard (cause as far as I’ve read he’s a stuntman, and have you seen those biceps?) </p><p>Imagine him being transported after S1 and being picked up by an old healer, knowing the sequence of what’s going to happen he stayed with the healer cause he doesn’t want to upset the timeline, he asks if he can work for the old healer and be taught some, much to the said healer’s delight.</p><p>Imagine him knowing some sword skills because of some TV series he worked before and asking the old huntsman to train him more (better be safe in this world). </p><p>Imagine him telling the village to call him Julian cause having the name Jaskier might cause some trouble for him and the village, and only sings when needed be.</p><p>Imagine him inheriting the little healer’s cottage and being the town’s well-known healer (cold? Drink plenty of boiled water and eat some oranges) and somehow problem solver (your date doesn’t last long? Try bathing more and washing/brushing your teeth with water and salt and eat mint leaves) and sometimes teacher (No Elodin, 2 apples plus 2 apples doesn’t equal to a pie)</p><p>Imagine him seeing some creatures like the Thestral and Unicorns that he knows only belongs to the Harry Potter world, causing him some confusion as to where he was really transported and why can he see such creatures (is it because he saw the healer died?) Imagine him trying to befriend some creatures living in the forest (trying to become the Newt Scamander of this world cause why not) and some not only becomes his friend some become his protector.</p><p>Imagine him trying to use some Harry Potter spell with a wand he created from an Elder tree with the core from some of the Thestral he befriended ( cause that's how the elder want was created right? He had seen this in some youtube documentary and read some in HP wiki, no need to fret) and being able to conjure some magic (good thing he knows a lot of spell from re-reading the books and not just from the movie or he will be stuck using expelliarmus) much to his surprise.</p><p>Imagine him singing in the forest and being able to influence chaos (no, not control, he’s not from this world to be able to fully control it) to grow some plants that he needs to heal and to protect his little village he learned to love.</p><p>Imagine him finding Yennefer and Tissaia bloody and injured after the battle of Sodden Hill and him healing them back to health. Imagine the surprise of Yen seeing Jaskier/Joey thriving and glowing. Imagine her going inside his mind to see what he is hiding only to have more confusion (cause is that her in a yellow jumpsuit having fun with Jaskier guessing and drinking some drinks? She doesn't remember those, and why on earth are they drinking potions from un-labeled vials).</p><p>Imagine him finding Ciri and Geralt trying to run away from Nilfgaard and him saving them with the use of some HP spell (no it’s not expelliarmus) and being whisked away with an invincible horse. </p><p>Imagine Geralt’s surprise when Jaskier(Joey) doesn’t smell the same as he was when he pushed away the bard at the mountain, doesn’t smell the heartbroken little lark or the green meadow filled with dandelion. Instead, he smelled like spring in full blasts, like iris, daffodil, chrysanthemums, and gladiolus in full bloom, he smelled like the sprouting of new life after a forest fire. “Like a phoenix reborn” Yen states.</p><p>Imagine Jaskier/Joey being another father-figure to Ciri, the one who will teach her love and some human traits that the two lack of. </p><p>Imagine Yen and Geralt both falling-in-love with Joey/Jaskier but hiding it cause they don’t want to upset the balance that the four of them have.</p><p>Apologies again for the wrong grammar ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yennefer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Imagine him finding Yennefer and Tissaia bloody and injured after the battle of Sodden Hill and him healing them back to health. Imagine the surprise of Yen seeing Jaskier/Joey thriving and glowing. Imagine her going inside his mind to see what he is hiding only to have more confusion (cause is that her in a yellow jumpsuit having fun with Jaskier guessing and drinking some drinks? She doesn't remember those, and why on earth are they drinking potions from un-labeled vials).**</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a  cold and foggy morning, with Joey (please call him Julian) going to the forest to gather some more herbs for the sick children (seriously why can’t they just grow near the village? Going to the forest takes more time than brewing the said medicine) when two witches appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Imagine Joey’s surprise when one of them is Tissaia (can’t tell her that Joey knows her name or his cover will be blown) asks for his help before fainting too. Joey needs to asks for blacky’s help ( the Thestral that he becomes so fond of) to carry the said witches back to his little cottage. </p><p>Imagine Yennefer’s surprise when she wakes up in a comfortable bed in a homely looking cottage full of books, plants, and herbs (well Joey tries so hard to copy the look of Hufflepuff’s common room or like Bilbo’s home, thank you very much), besides her is another bed with Tissaia on it. </p><p>Imagine Yen’s face when she met Jaskier/Joey with longer hair complete with facial hair with a different aura. They talked, this time more serious than their last meeting, Jaskier/Joey (It’s Julian, Yen, can’t risk the safety of the village if the wandering spies found out that the ‘White Wolf’s’ bard is in here) tells her what happened, on how Tissaia has created a portal to get them out of Sodden and how he healed them. “You’re a healer now?” She asks and he replies with a small smile “more or less” he tells her. He'd given her clothes and some food to eat. “rest” he told her with a gentle smile and she did.</p><p>She woke up with the sound of Jaskier (Its Julian, Yen) and children singing. When she walks out of the room with Tissaia still sleeping, she found her self in the kitchen with a window and there she sees Julian (see it’s not that hard Yen) outside playing his lute with children that are singing around him. When she goes outside they all looked at her but continue their singing with Jaskier/Joey smiling at her at motioning for her to sit beside him. She sits beside him, in a log made to sit on with children seating on the grass and them singing on a song that obviously Jaskier wrote, she never felt this peaceful before and she longs to cherish this moment.</p><p>Imagine her surprise when she woke up the next morning with Jaskier/Joey (fine Yen, but when we are with other people please call me Julian) brewing something in his cauldron “It’s ginger juice with some honey and citrus” he states when he saw the confusion on her face “it’s for the children so that they won’t catch any more flu” he added (it’s a blessing to be born in a family who loves music, it comes to knowing basic remedy for this kind of sickness). Jaskier/Joey then put the said juice in glass containers and give it to the man waiting outside “Thanks Julian, ever since you make this juice the children in the village seems healthier and lively, are you sure you don’t want this coins?” The man asks while getting some more juice and putting it in his cart “No, the ginger is not that hard to grow so it’s okay. Buy the children some more good clothes since this winter might get harsher” Jaskier/Joey answered back and the man smiles and said "Thank you so much Julian" "Ma'am" nodded the man as a greeting to Yen. She questions him about not getting the payment and he answered with “A wise man once said ‘A true selfless act always sparks another.’”(Yes, it’s from Klaus)</p><p>Imagine her confusion as Jaskier/Joey treats her with nothing but kindness and some akin to love, so she did what she normally does, treats it with suspicion and wariness. That night when Jaskier/Joey is sleeping she taps into his mind and sees some images that confuse her more. They're both laughing with strange clothing and drinking things from un-labeled vials, she doesn’t remember laughing like that, so free. What confuses her more is that this is a memory, it happened but when? how? When she un-taps her self from Jaskier/Joey’s mind she sees him awake, they both stare at each other, then Jaskier/Joey holds her hand this is still in his temple and starts singing until she falls asleep:</p><p>“Though I may speak some tongue of old<br/>
Or even spit out some holy word<br/>
I have no strength with which to speak<br/>
When you sit me down and see I'm weak<br/>
We will run and scream<br/>
You will dance with me<br/>
We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free<br/>
We will run and scream<br/>
You will dance with me<br/>
We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free<br/>
We will be who we are<br/>
And they'll heal our scars<br/>
Sadness will be far away”</p><p>(Learn Me Right<br/>
Birdy, Marcus Mumford &amp; sons)</p><p>Imagine Joey's sadness as she puts Yennefer in the bed properly, on how he admires her soul knowing her true story (of course he knows he read both the book and the script) on how he sees Anya in her image (cause no matter how good you portray your character that you're playing some of your soul is also put in that character). That night he vows that he might not be a major character in this story he will still try to heal Yennefer, he vowed that no matter how hard it will get he will try to put a carefree smile on her lips. </p><p>Imagine Yennefer's delight on the next day Jaskier/Joey asks to her to come to the forests to gather some white flower so that they can wake up Tissaia, her awe when Jaskier/Julian introduce her to blacky and how she teases him about his naming method (it’s the first thing that comes into my mind Yen), on how the forests seem to move towards him when he walks. But her happiness was when they go to the village to gather some supplies and how the town seems to flourish even though it’s far from other civilization and the city itself, “It’s him” one old lady told her when she asks “He teaches us things and show us on how we can stand on our own, good thing the old healer takes him as an apprentice” the lady added when she questions him he only laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies again for any wrong grammar or spelling that you will see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Geralt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Imagine him finding Ciri and Geralt trying to run away from Nilfgaard and Joey/Jaskier saving them with the use of some HP spell (no it’s not expelliarmus) and being whisked away with an invincible horse.**</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies again for any wrong grammar or spelling that you will see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tissaia woke up a week after Yennefer’s. She woke up with Joey singing to the trees that sway to the movement of his music. She knows that this boy doesn’t belong to this world, not entirely cause she sees a thread that links some part of his soul to this world, but only some. She confirms this when she saw some light hovering around him (Joey thinks the lights are called will-o’-the-wisp but he can’t say that to Tissaia cause she might turn him into a frog), then he conjures some plant that screamed when uprooted. “What was that?” She asks “I think that’s a Mandragora?” He answered but looked very much surprised when he looked at her “Holy Mothe-!” He exclaimed but was able to cut himself and added “You’re awake! Please don’t surprise me like that, you're going to give me a heart attack”.</p><p>They were completely healed after three days Tissaia was awake. Yennefer for the first time in her life was feeling like she was being cut in half. She wants to stay but the other half says that she needs to find the other mage and somehow ready themselves for war. Jaskier understands “You can always portal your way back here if you feel lonely, I’ll be here.”</p><p>Six days after Yennefer and Tissaia left, Joey feels the trees whisper to him. It’s like a gentle breeze off cold and damp air, he hears a child scream, the patter of a horse and the clash of the sword, he can’t breathe. Someone or something is urging him to go out and find where the sounds are coming from, like a gentle hand in his back urging him to go out of the door. He grips the door so hard that his knuckles turn white, he can’t intervene, he’s not part of this world’s destiny, he’s not part of this world at all. He’s not even Jaskier, he’s Joey. Joey. (though he did try to search if Jaskier is in this world only to be laughed at not only at taverns but also in courts, Okay people I’m Jaskier, ha.ha.ha.ha)</p><p>He remembers the first day that he was transported in this world, he was confused at first he thought it was a joke that at one point the cameras will show as to where they’re hiding and they will tell him that it’s a prank. Confusion turns to fear when days turn to weeks and nothing is still happening, fear turns to anger then, anger turns to acceptance. He can’t waste away his days feeling this rollercoaster of emotions. He must survive, so he did, he adapts and he becomes more. He just wishes that when he goes back home days will only pass. He has this theory that the days here in this world are faster than back home (just like in the series itself, years passed by but it’s only an episode). </p><p>He was in the middle of remembering the past and clutching the door when he heard it again, like a whisper in the past, a child screaming. Is he going to intervene in this world? What if he changed the book, will Andrzej Sapkowski see it? Or will he change Lauren’s? Since this world tends to lean on Lauren’s. The whispers turn into a full scream. Fuck. (Henry will be proud) He ran, he ran screaming for blacky’s herd, he rode (more like flew) blacky and his herd fast following will-o’-the-wisp (though sometimes he called it willy cause why not, will-o’-the-wisp is a mouthful). The willy lead them to a forest with Nilfgaard soldiers fighting you-know-who with another you-know-who (no, it’s not Voldemort and yes, he didn’t want to say their names cause maybe if he didn’t say their name they will not be real).</p><p>He used blacky’s landing (since the soldiers can’t see the herd) to separate the Witcher and the child from the soldiers attacking them. “Jaskier?” The said man questions his appearance. He didn’t face the man and the princess, with his back turned to the witcher he gets his carved wand (it’s a wand, it working so it’s legit better than those that you can buy in gift stores) carefully wield it so that no one can see it and pointing it towards to the still surprised soldiers he whispered “Avis” then birds shoot out of his wand and he followed with “Oppugno” with the birds attacking the soldiers (yes, he remembers this in the movies, that scene with Ron is golden). He knows that this is not a permanent solution but they don’t have any more time for him to conjure some jaw-dropping spells (probably one of the good things that he can think of after being transported in this world). He doesn’t really remember how they were able to escape, nor how they were able to transport Geralt (okay, it’s now real, he’s now part of the story again), the princess and even roach back to his forest (yes it’s his forest, and yes he knows that the forest will hide them) near his little cottage. </p><p>“Jaskier” Geralt called him again but when he faced the man his world suddenly tilts and black spots appeared in his vision. Before the darkness claims him, he saw Geralt’s worried face running towards him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know but I just want to share this, after having a major breakdown that causes my health to decline and eventually lose my job, there are only four things that make me happy now: my mom, my friends, MadaTobi (yes!) and The Witcher (funny how I fell in love more because of the fans). And I know that it's not good but I just want to contribute to our loving and fast-growing community. Cheers!</p><p>P.S if there are any errors or any of that sort please feel free to tell me. Learning is always a good thing :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>